Dulce tentación
by NoPastLand
Summary: La poca resistencia al alcohol de un inglés provocarán estragos con las hormonas de un joven americano, ¿Hasta dónde resistirá la cordura de nuestro héroe?
1. Tempting

**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte del anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

POV de Alfred

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

_I lose my sanity when I feel you near me;_  
><em>your mouth causes disasters in me with every word.<em>  
><em>The truth is that for you feel a thousand things I can't say…<em>  
><em>You are to me!<em>

~.~

Nuevamente estás ebrio y yo debo ir por ti antes de que Francis decida "divertirse". Maldita rutina realmente me comienza a cansar. Tomo las llaves de mi camioneta y salgo en tu búsqueda, al bar de siempre.

He llegado al fin, entro al bar pero ¿dónde rayos están? Veo en los alrededores y ¡oh sorpresa! ahí está Francis intentando aprovecharse de un pobre borracho y la novedad es que eres tú Arthur, curiosamente tu sarcasmo ha comenzado a ser parte de mi vocabulario.

–Oh~ Alfred veo que has llegado por _Monsieur Angleterre_, es una pena, yo quería pasar más tiempo con él –su sonrisa lasciva realmente me repugna.

–Hahaha lo siento Francis pero me temo que tendré que llevármelo ahora – ¡en tu cara maldito pelafustán! Jamás dejaré que le toques ni un solo cabello en mi presencia.

Voy hacia ti, estás casi inconsciente en el suelo, lo mejor será que te levante para irnos de una vez de este lugar.

– ¡Miren es Alfred! Te lo dije Luby* me debes 5 libras – ¿con quién rayos hablas? ¿Quién es "Luby"? Llegué justo a tiempo, un poco más y en verdad Francia hubiera gozado contigo.

–Arthur debemos irnos, ya es tarde –sacudo tu hombro pero parece molestarte.

– ¡No quiero irme! Aún me queda bastante ron por beber, ¡estoy casi sobrio! ¡Bloody hell! –ese fue un buen chiste, te aseguro que ni siquiera puedes estar de pie 10 segundos, pero bueno, ahora mi pequeño plan en marcha.

–Mira Arthur –pongo frente a tu rostro una botella de ron añejo.

– ¡Mía! –te abalanzas hacia ella pero no permito que la alcances.

–Por supuesto que será tuya, únicamente debes venir conmigo y listo –sabía que no podrías resistir tal tentación.

Después de una pequeña discusión y de pagar tu cuenta, finalmente llegamos a la camioneta, una vez arriba de ésta partimos hacia mi casa, no puedo mandarte así de regreso a tu país, por lo que ésta noche la pasarás conmigo, tontamente me sonrojo al pensar en ello pero no entiendo el por qué.

Llegamos, te ayudo a bajar del vehículo, ya sabía que no podrías caminar y para colmo sigues abrazado a la botella de ron que te di, como si de ello dependiera tu vida. Abro la puerta de mi apartamento y te recuesto en mi sofá.

–Vaya noche –no me queda más que exclamar eso y justo cuando creo que las cosas no pueden empeorar, te veo bebiendo el ron como si nunca en tu vida lo hubieses probado, con una sed implacable logrando que algunas gotas traviesas se escapen.

Las gotas de ron añejo que resbalan por tus secos labios, humectando cada centímetro de trayecto transcurrido, hacen florecer la envidia en mí. Envidio a esas gotas inconscientes de sí mismas pues no saben la dicha que a mí me provocaría estar en su situación, tocarte, sentirte, extasiarte tal como ellas lo hacen...

¡¿Qué carajo estoy pensando?! Me siento como Francia ¡oh por Dios!, mejor me iré a dormir.

–Oye Arthur, ya es hora de dormir –no debí llamarte, tu rostro ¡maldita sea! Tu rostro…

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal? Espero os haya gustado, si ven faltas de ortografía háganmelo saber. Va el primero faltan 2 (o quizá más).<p>

*Luby: es una de las hadas de Inglaterra, soy un asco con los nombres así que si alguien tiene un mejor nombre dígamelo por favor.

Hasta luego~


	2. Failing

**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte del anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Segunda parte, espero que la disfruten~

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

_Darling don't be bad with me,  
>I can't avoid my feelings about you.<br>How do you know what I'm thinking?  
>Truly you are to me...<em>

~.~

_Los ojos entrecerrados, la respiración agitada resultado de beber tan rápido el ron, un notorio sonrojo en tus pómulos y esas malditas gotas resbalando por tus comisuras, que imagen más erótica… ¡No, no, no! Debo resistir maldita sea, es sólo Arthur, Arthur el inglés con su tonto acento británico, el bajito molesto y grosero con cejas de oruga, con su varonil voz, su encantador sarcasmo… y todo su sexy cuerpo inglés. Creo que oficialmente estoy condenado, no puede ser que esté enamorado de alguien como él_ –sus mejillas aumentaban de tono mientras el debate mental proseguía, entretanto Arthur terminó de beber la botella de ron.

– ¡Oye inútil! Quita tu cara de tonto y tráeme más ron –gritaba molesto el británico pero Alfred no lo escuchaba pues seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Cansado de ser ignorado se levantó colérico acercándose a él mas en su intento tropezó, sin embargo para evitar golpearse se sujetó de la camisa del menor jalándolo, provocando que se inclinara. Y ahora la situación empeoraba, Alfred estaba de pie inclinado frente al sofá, mientras tenía a Arthur sujeto fuertemente de su camisa provocando que sus rostros quedaran demasiado cerca y para colmo de Alfred, Arthur tenía un nada discreto y encantador sonrojo.

–_No puedo soportar esto mucho más –_la fortaleza lo estaba abandonando de forma verdaderamente rápida, y ahora la discusión en su cerebro era: levántate y haz como que no ocurrió nada o tómalo y hazlo tuyo de una buena vez. No había que ser muy listo para saber cuál era la mejor opción, no obstante alguien ya tenía un plan y lo estaba ejecutando.

– _¿Qué diablos…? _–no había tiempo de pensar más, puesto que sentía en sus labios una presión realmente cálida y delicada, posteriormente comenzó a sentir unos brazos recorriendo su cuello mientras el beso se volvía menos tierno y comenzaba a ser uno más pasional, para finalmente transformarse en una verdadera batalla bucal, lengua contra lengua en una contienda que parecía no tener fin, ambas bocas probando todo de la otra, los brazos de Alfred rápidamente se posaron en la cintura de Kirkland logrando una mayor cercanía y una sensual fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

El vencedor final fue el elemento vital llamado aire, ya que ambos adversarios sentían que si no tomaban un respiro terminarían ahogándose, se separaron lentamente tomando bocanadas de aire apresuradas, quedando únicamente separados por un fino hilo de saliva. Ninguno era capaz de emitir sonido alguno, únicamente se miraban fijamente cada uno con un encantador sonrojo.

–Arthur… ¿Qué fue eso? –no quería preguntar sin embargo la duda lo comía, ¿acaso sentía algo por él? O ¿Sólo fue el alcohol que ahora transita por su sangre?

–No hables y bésame, emancipado –sonrío altanero jalándolo directo hacia él, ambos cayeron encima del sofá, sólo que Alfred quedó sobre Arthur.

La cara del menor no podía estar más desorientada, su mente no podía procesar todo tan rápido y no es que fuera lento si no que, primero está la cuestión de sus sentimientos, segundo el beso y ahora ¿esto? ¡Arthur se le está ofreciendo por Dios! Y no es que no quisiera pero ¡esto no es correcto! Sería como aprovecharse de él.

–Arthur, no puedo –soltó el agarre de su camisa hincándose en el sofá quedando en medio de las piernas del mayor –. En verdad, no puedo hacerlo –intentaba hacer que el mayor comprendiera.

– ¿Acaso soy demasiado para ti? –sonrío arrogante de nuevo –Es una pena Jones, yo creía que tu "amiguito" serviría para algo –bien, eso fue demasiado.

El menor no podía más con ésta situación, la cercanía, el beso inicial, las proposiciones tan indecorosas y lo peor… ¡el insulto a su hombría! _–_Ósea que ¿deseas ver las "habilidades" de Miami*? –oh cruel advertencia que se cumplirá…

* * *

><p>*Miami: no estoy segura de que sea la representación del "amiguito" de Alfred, pero he visto en varias imágenes que así lo nombran, de ahí parte la idea de su nombre.<p> 


	3. Falling

**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte del anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

_You demand me things that are almost impossible,  
>I'm a fool in love that does everything for see you happy.<br>I'm even willing to go crazy…  
>with the aim of to get your happiness.<em>

~.~

POV Arthur

La cordura volvía lentamente a mí, pero yo no era consciente del peligro en el que me encontraba y recupero la razón cuando las cosas estaban por ponerse peor.

–Está bien Inglaterra, divirtámonos –sujetó mis muñecas colocándolas por encima de mi cabeza en una codera del sofá. Me siento como una indefensa presa y Alfred es mi cazador, esto es extrañamente excitante, pero por lo que recuerdo… fui demasiado lejos, debo parar esto antes de que ambos hagamos algo de lo que nos arrepintamos después.

–Alfred… Alfred ¿¡qué carajo crees que haces?! –forcejeo intentado liberarme – ¡Suéltame idiota! –sé que esto es una lucha inútil, mis manos están inmóviles por su culpa, sólo puedo retorcerme de forma incesante para aflojar un poco su agarre, maldita sea, parece divertirse con esto ¡imbécil! Yo no soy la diversión de nadie. Espera… puedo mover una de mis rodillas, le daré una buena patada en la entrepierna.

Al elevar mi rodilla hubo un inesperado roce a la hombría de Alfred –Aaahh~ –un sonoro gemido escapó de sus labios avergonzándolo, ¡soy un estúpido! Eso no estaba planeado, pero… ya sé cómo liberarme.

_(FIN POV) _

Comenzó a mover su rodilla rítmicamente friccionando el miembro abultado del menor, era una especie de masturbación que hacia retorcer de placer a Alfred, poco a poco su agarre sobre las muñecas del mayor fue debilitándose hasta que Arthur finalmente logró liberarlas, sin embargo su plan no resultó como esperaba, de un instante a otro Alfred ya tenía capturada su boca en un beso nada casto, mientras las curiosas manos del menor recorrían su pecho sobre la camisa tratando torpemente de desabrochar los botones, finalmente el chico se hartó y terminó por abrir la camisa a la fuerza provocando que los botones salieran volando en diversas direcciones .

– ¡Idiota! Contróla-te ah~ –mientras Arthur lo reprochaba por sus arcaicos métodos para libéralo de sus prendas, el menor no perdió tiempo y se apresuró en degustar la nívea piel que se le presentaba, saboreó cada tramo disponible comenzando por el cuello hasta llegar a las tetillas, aquellos pequeños botones rosas que lo invitaban a devorarlos, gustoso aceptó la invitación succionando y lamiendo uno de ellos, mientras que masajeaba el otro con la yema de sus dedos.

Sensaciones extrañas recorrían el cuerpo del mayor, provocando que el miedo se hiciera presente de nueva cuenta. Tomó los hombros de Alfred para poder empujarlo lejos de sí –Alfred déjame, maldita sea –cansado de las interrupciones a su labor, el menor se inclinó hacia el piso para poder tomar la corbata de Inglaterra y sujetar las manos de éste de nuevo.

_POV Alfred_

–Esto dejó de ser gracioso Alfred ya suéltame –intenta liberarse, se ve tan lindo así –Pero si no es una broma cariño –deposito otro beso en sus labios, como sabes mis manos son inquietas y no puedo evitar que dejen de tocar tu suculento pecho para que bajen y palpen tus muslos, tu cuerpo se estremece ¡qué sensación tan deleitante! Pero tus pantalones impiden que pueda tocar tu piel, me desharé de ellos, así ya no habrá más interrupciones.  
>Al fin, veo que no soy el único que se deja llevar por sus instintos, tu erección se ve necesitada de atención, y quién mejor que yo para dársela. Me muero por catar tu sabor, no sabes cuántas veces soñé con tenerte así mi amor.<p>

* * *

><p>Este fue mi primer (y creo que único) lemon.<p>

El siguiente y último capítulo se publicará mañana, esta historia iba a ser borrada pero le tomé cariño.

Gracias por leer


	4. Suffering

*Limpiando el polvo* Sé que abandone varias historias (por muchos motivos), pero espero volver a retomarlas pronto. Ojalá sea de su agrado este capítulo (aunque he de confesar que no me convence del todo).

**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son pertenecientes al anime Hetalia, el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencia: **Arthur un tanto pasivo (Si no te agrada no leas)

~.~

I guess this is about love...  
>Fighting a battle without truce or end.<br>But you know? All I want is to give you my love,  
>So my darling, just let me love you forever.<p>

~.~

La boca del estadounidense se apresuró a degustar el sabor del miembro inglés, lamiendo de la punta hacia abajo como si del más delicioso helado se tratara, mientras una de sus manos se daba la tarea de presionar y juguetear con una de las tetillas del mayor. La mano libre del estadounidense se ocupaba de dar leves frotaditas al miembro inglés.

– ¡Ah! Al~ Alfre-d… ¡Alfred stop! –realmente no deseaba que parara pues aquello era sencillamente delirante, un placer morboso y retorcido recorría su cuerpo al sentirse presa del norteamericano.

–Calla y disfruta –exclama el americano al terminar de degustar el sabor de Kirkland, va acercándose de forma lenta a su rostro para depositar un beso lento sobre sus labios, ambos labios presionados, sin ninguna introducción en la boca ajena.

Al terminar el beso Alfred aparta su mano del pezón del mayor para introducir su dedo índice en la boca de éste, Arthur comprende sus intenciones, así que sin perder tiempo lame e incluso succiona el dedo del menor haciendo que el dedo quede más que lubricado, esa pequeña acción hace que el cuerpo del más joven sienta pequeños espasmos de placer.

El americano toma el control nuevamente, se acomoda entre las piernas inglesas e introduce su dedo lubricado por la entrada del inglés.

–Mmm agh –Arthur cierra sus orbes con una mueca de molestia, soltando pequeños gemidos de incomodidad. El menor, para hacer aquella intromisión menos molesta, toma el miembro de Arthur para masturbarlo mientras su boca se ocupa de acallar esos gemidos con suculentos besos y leves mordidas en el cuello.

El cuerpo del inglés se retuerce ante aquellas sensaciones delirantes pero más que disfrutar del placer carnal, disfruta los bellos sentimientos que afloran desde su interior… son tan cálidos y apacibles.

Introduce el segundo dedo provocando una queja en el inglés mas no se detiene pues sabe que cada sonido proveniente de su amado es una petición por más. Con ese pensamiento en mente continua metiendo y sacando sus dedos del interior apretado de Kirkland, después de unos minutos de besos y preparación Alfred se detiene para posicionarse frente a la entrada del inglés listo para comenzar.

– ¿Listo, amor? –sonríe el menor dando un último beso a su ex tutor.

–Shut up, idiot –se sonroja ante la actitud y palabras del menor.

El estadounidense inicia de manera lenta, no quiere causarle ninguna molestia o dolor y luego tener que soportar las consecuencias. Introduce la punta – ¡Aah! –_estrecho, húmedo, cálido… simplemente exquisito_. Siente la deliciosa cavidad de Kirkland rodeándolo de lleno, perdiéndose en un mar de nuevas sensaciones.

– ¡Vamos Jones! N-No te detengas –resopla molesto por la falta de movimiento, avergonzado de sus propias palabras pero ansioso por sentir al americano.

Enseguida el ojiazul reacciona y sigue su intromisión al cuerpo del mayor de manera lenta y tortuosa.

–Agh du-duele –no puede evitar quejarse, unas leves lagrimillas escapan de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas.

– L-lo lamento, no quise herirte –termina la intromisión con esa disculpa, teniendo la idea de salir del mayor con tal de evitarle dolor.

–Sólo desátame y… move your hips now –aclara molesto, cansado de esperar y ansioso de transformar el punzante dolor en puro placer.

Libera sus manos presas por la corbata, posteriormente comienza un vaivén lento, sacando gemidos leves a su compañero, temía lastimarlo por lo que el ritmo lento continúo hasta que Arthur se impaciento.

– ¡Shit! Alfred no soy una nenita virgen ¡muévete de una jodida vez! –grita exasperado.

Toma confianza, sujeta las piernas del inglés poniéndolas en sus hombros, saca su miembro para meterlo de nuevo de manera más profunda y rápida. Inicia embestidas frenéticas para satisfacer las demandas del cuerpo bajo suyo, Arthur rasguña la espalda del menor ante la fuerza de las embestidas.

– ¡Ah! Ah more Alfred… You're so fucking perfect to me –grita en medio de los jadeos.

–I love you ¡England! –confiesa el menor en medio de la danza erótica.

–I lo… ¡umph! –sentía que no era la situación adecuada para decir aquello, no sería tan impulsivo como el tonto americano.

Disminuyen la fuerza e intensidad de las embestidas, ambos aprovechan para darse un beso lento y dulce, no obstante después del beso Alfred vuelve a arremeter, logrando que el inglés contraiga su rostro en muecas de placer tortuoso.

El estadounidense observa el rostro contraído de su amante a causa del placer, aquello no podía ser más erótico, su cuerpo pronto no daría para más.

–Arthur ah… I'm coming –advierte sintiendo la entrada del inglés contraerse

– ¡Me too! –grita en la cúspide del acto para después plantarle un nuevo beso al menor.

Alfred libera su semilla en el interior del inglés y éste sobre ambos vientres. Intentan regular sus respiraciones ambos sobre el sofá manchado de semen y sudor, uno descansando sobre el otro.

Arthur se siente cansado mas no desea dormir ahora, quiere ver al estadounidense antes de poder descansar, pero lo que ve no es lo que esperaba.

–Alfred… ¿por qué estás llorando? –pregunta desconcertado.

–Sólo no lo olvides, por favor… de nuevo no –las lágrimas caen de sus ojos, tornando su mirada acuosa.

–Disculpa, no puedo prometerte nada –abraza al menor, dejando que el cansancio se apodere de él, esperando que con el menor suceda lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comienza un nuevo día y una nueva mañana repleta de arrepentimientos…

* * *

><p>Puedo hacer un epílogo si gustan, recuerden que cualquier crítica será recibida. Si ven horrores ortográficos no duden en decirme ¡por favor!.<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
